Books
Spy Mistake Bk1: Underneath the Grave After their father had died, Otis and Allen Costo were devasted over it. It was weird how someone would want to kill a man like him. But after they were attacked at their dads funeral and found out some intel about their dads real job, everything fell into place. They were now Spy Mistakes. A secret agent that is under the age of sixteen. They were now faced with a challenge and two questions. To help save the world and who was the killer of their dad and why would they kill him. Spy Mistake Bk2: TimeLine When they are being questioned a by a police and are now officially suspects of the attack of Dave Mandolesi, a high school student who is a son of a officer, Guilia Mandolesi. There is no way get out of this trouble and even the worst thing is, Border, a criminal who broke out of jail just to kill the Costo brothers and he might succeed. An agent from M.S.A has given him a TimePhone to go into the future to kill the brothers now they have to find a way to stop Border or die. Spy Mistake Bk3: Cousin or Foe They have been recruited to a secret agency that hasn't ever been mentioned in the world and almost died from a bomb. A criminal who tried to kill them in the future and Steven Harper. Now Otis and Allen Costo: the two teenaged spies have been kidnapped and taken to St.Petersburg, Russia to their cousin's house. But when Otis finds a document belowig to Austin labeled "R" saying to kill him and his brothers, he is suspicious and finally realize that the other side of the family have made an organization and are planning on to destroy the world. It is ime to reunite the Costo family for this big war to the DEATH. The Hastings family: the other side of the family: favourite five letter word. Spy Mistake Bk4: The Final Blow Three months of being chased and using weapons in a secret service never mentioned on earth, leads the two teenage spy brothers to this moment. A war has begun and no one is going down without a fight. Costo family members all around the world have gathered in NYC for a big battle. But all of the Costo family members are brought to tears when they find out that Otis, Allen and Austin Costo, the three Costo brothers are killed by former Recruitment agents with blowdarts filled with snake venom. Will the Recruitment get away with their plan and destroy the world or will the three Costo brothers come back to life and help save everyone on earth? It has led them all to this very moment. How and When series of Spy Mistake Nicro Hastings: Operation Blue Ring Bk1: When his KGB operative father was killed by Canadian Intelligence before his eyes, Nicro Hastings was very upset and wanted revenge. On his fifteenth birthday he headed for Canada in search for his father's killer but was sent back to Russia so he could live on his life. He did as told and made a gun a named Nicro 158 Bulletman. It was when he was 22 years old, that he seeked serious revenge. He worked for KGB and was then sent out to destroy Canadian Intelligence headquarters but instead ignored his mission and seeked out his father's killer. But when Nicro figures out that his fellow family mates might be working for a secret service never heard or speaked of on earth, he puts together his own organization and started of with the first operation. Blue Ring. Nicro was going to do anything to find his father's killer and terroist organizations would be the perfect way. Robert Costo: M.S.A.: Book2: His three kids might have been spy mistakes but that doesn't mean he wasn't. When Robert Costo turned 15 years old, he stumbled onto a ship filled with explosives that was being sent off to America. He is then forced to work with the people or die. After escaping, he is recruited by the MSA, an intelligence agency formed by a Costo member in the 1580s. He is bullied because of his age but the Head of MSA, sends him into Russia to investigate another family organization by the other side of the Costo family, the Hastings. Juno Spar: Memories: Book3: Before Juno Spar reunited with his old Costo friends, he had quite the life in the Montreal streets. He couldn't attend school because he couldn't speak French. The only friend he had left was Cory and he was still constantly picked on because he didn't have the Costo brothers to defend him. Now in this book, it explains how miserable Juno's life was before he reunited with Otis and Allen. Russell Deb: Cherish The Moments: Book4: Although, this 12 year was introduced as a mysterious kid also family to the Costos, we still don't know his full story and in this explosive book we get to see his story more clearly. He begins as a small lovable boy and adapts into a mature rude boy. Series 2, Spy Mistake: Brace Yourself The Holocaust (Part 1)- Two years passed since the Costo brothers figured out about a Doomsday Device, their cousin was their brother and their mother was an assassin. Now those things are back to haunt Otis Costo forever. When a descendant of Adolf Hitler emerges from the shadows and kills Allen Costo, it's up to Otis to avenge him. But what he doesn't know is, Allen's brain has been turned to metal and he has a completely new memory. The Holocaust has begun again, and there is absolutely nowhere to run. The Holocaust (Part 2)- As the battle to stop Bigul Boyman continues, more deaths are occurring to close friends and family. Otis and Allen have finally reunited but they still have one more problem. Bigul. The brothers go to certain places in the world to gather the people needed to fight. Bigul is being messaged by a mysterious hacker, R80 and R80 may be the only person to have an upper hand on Bigul. Bad Ink- John and Jeffery Marllock have Otis Costo locked up in their double basement and Austin Costo and Juno Spar are on their way to the Marllock house in Russia to be executed and Otis doesn't know of it. Dave Mandolesi gets missed up with a gang led by an American man named Zyler Fordal and they have a plan that can't be determined as good or bad. D.E.A.T.H- Otis and the others have made refuge at one of one Bigul's old concentration camps; The Sanctuary. They have renamed it the Costo Sanctuary. As they wait for the rest to make their way to the sanctuary, they all learn of Desmond Jaylond and his plans to take over Canada as Prime Minister. Desmond hires a group of mercenaries to attack the sanctuary and kidnap the inhabitants. Border and the remaining hostages get stuck in the Northwest Territories and Robert Costo finally returns for some action. Rise- The battle heats up between the Costo's army and the global criminal organization; The Recruitment when politics begin to get in the way. Russian president, Reznov Putin and Ukraine president, Yev Mastin, are active members of The Recruitment and have been the highest ranking members since Mike Hastings' leadership. Now the two powerful men are trying their hardest to bring Desmond Jaylond to the top of Canada politics. Especially if it means holding the biggest campaign party ever in order to promote Desmond's campaign for Canada. Otis and the rest have days to get people in that party before the new Prime Minister of Canada becomes Desmond Jaylond. Only one problem. If they don't get to the party quick enough, Reznov and Yev will make The Recruitment a legal government force for Canada, Ukraine and Russia. Meanwhile, Russell, Dave and Zyler try their best to get more members to infiltrate The Recruitment stronghold in Nebraska but what they need to know is that everyone is not trustable. Flowers From the Killer- Prime Minister Desmond Jaylond has made a manhunt for the Costos and anyone associated with them and now he has become the most powerful person in existence. Otis and the Costos remain in hiding but also have some other problems like; getting Robert out of the ruthless politician's hands. Now as tables turn for our protagonist, secrets are revealed and blood is spilt from both sides as people start to think about if R80 is an ally or the enemy. And with the amount of power Desmond possesses it's possible that The Recruitment may be able to own the world. Back Home (Part 1)- To be added. Series 3,The Medicine Back Home (Part 2) To be added. Confirmed return of Danny Zeko Line of Duty- To be added Sinister Grave- To be added Assassins Blade- To be added Must Follow- To be added BLU Series The Blu series is a spinoff series to the Spy Mistake franchise. It takes place right after Series 2 ended and with Otis Costo on the run and it picks up to present day with all the Costos in peace. It follows the life of Norman Blu, a Costo family member and police officer. In the first book, he is doing a case about two parents burned to death and he realizes that it has something to do with him. While he is on that case, he is trying to find the whereabouts of Otis Costo so he can help his 15x great uncle, Robert Costo. In the second book, he continues to search for Otis while he is on another case but this time, it not only involves fire but cannibalism and he gets himself mixed up with a group of cannibals who capture him and use him as slave before attempting to eat him. In the third book, Norman is presumed dead after being held captive by the cannibals for three months and he has to find his way home and as far away from San Fransico as possible. On his journey home, he gets a lead that my help him find the whereabouts of Otis but the person who sends it wants something in return. Money. There will be five more books to follow all following Norman Blu and his helping with the Costo family and trying to control his stability. Antagonist Series 1- Mike Hastings The Recruitment FBI Series 2- Bigul Boyman- neo Nazi Desmond Jaylond- former leader of the Ten/Nine men, politician, Prime Minister of Canada (formerly) The Recruitment Reznov Putin- President of Russia, member of The Recruitment Yev Mastin- President of Ukraine, member of The Recruitment Anarchy- anarchist, archer, vigilante R80- hacker Series 3- R80- hacker Brian Brancroft- news reporter Anarchy- anarchist, archer, vigilante The Costo's Men- a group of rouge MSA agents led by R80 and Anarchy